¡No más tequila!
by risitta
Summary: Sasuke perdió la virginidad y no recuerda con quién por efecto del alcohol. Sakura siempre ríe cuando se habla del tema. Él lo interpreta como burla; ella, en cambio, sabe que es por nerviosismo.
1. Se embriagó en tus brazos

**¡No más tequila!**

.

.

**Resumen: **Sasuke perdió la virginidad y no recuerda con quién por efecto del alcohol. Sakura siempre ríe cuando se habla del tema. Él lo interpreta como burla; ella, en cambio, sabe que es por nerviosismo.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Soy una floja, lo acepto. La escuela resultó ser más ajetreada de lo que alguna vez pude pensar y me han llenado de tarea como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Pero me he dado tiempo para la inspiración y espero, realmente, que acepten mi nuevo proyecto. Prometo actualizar las otras historias que están pendientes. No las dejaré a medias. Si leen esto, y han leído mis otros escritos, podrán darse cuenta de que me encanta que los personajes hagan cosas que en un momento dado no concuerdan con su personalidad, o que simplemente no tienen conciencia de haberlas hecho. Pero cada una de las tramas es diferente y si llegan a parecerse es sólo porque me apasionan demasiado esas escenas. Ninguna historia es igual. ¡Comenten!

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

_Se embriagó en tus brazos._

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que algo le faltaba. Se sentó en la cabecera y trató de identificar dónde demonios estaba; no conocía ni el más mínimo rincón de ese lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, al destaparse, se percató de que sólo vestía un bóxer. Se puso de pie instantáneamente y, al ver su ropa regada por toda la habitación, la incertidumbre lo llenó. Él no era una de esas personas que se alocan.

Tratando de asimilar la situación, recogió cada una de las prendas. Primero los pantalones —que estaban arriba del buró—, después su camisola —que se encontraba tirada a un lado del tocador—, luego sus calcetines —que estaban sobre una lámpara—, y, por último, sus zapatos —que se escondían debajo de la cama—. Quiso recordar qué pudo haber pasado para que hubiera tal desorden en aquel lugar desconocido. De lo único que tenía conciencia era de la hora: 12:32 p.m. Él, usualmente, se levantaba temprano.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño, puesto que en la habitación no había ni una pista que le explicara dónde se encontraba. De un momento a otro, mientras se veía en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, se percató de una marca rojiza que tenía en el cuello y la palpó delicadamente. _Alguien marcó su territorio anoche, baby._

Decidió poner sus recuerdos en orden, pues muchas imágenes confusas le venían a la mente. Ayer fue 28 de marzo, obviamente hoy es 29. Ayer su mejor amiga, Sakura, cumplió años y decidieron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en el hotel del padre de Karin. Ayer —después de unos cuantos tragos de tequila—, el comenzó a comportarse como un desquiciado: bañó con cerveza a Naruto (su mejor amigo), aceptó los coqueteos de unas cuantas chicas y las besó apasionadamente, bailó hasta que las piernas ya no le funcionaron y...

¡Se acostó con una persona que su estúpida cabeza no recuerda!

Trató de hacer memoria, pero su conciencia le estaba jugando chueco. Como consecuencia quedó una terrible jaqueca, que trató de suavizar masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos. Cuando todo parecía calmarse, su estómago se unió al juego turbio de su mente y, sin poder contenerse, se sentó frente al retrete y vomitó sin pudor. Todo daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. _Maldita la hora en la que decidiste tomar, ¿no?_

Si no recordaba el por qué de su nueva amistad con el alcohol, mucho menos recordaba su nueva faceta como conquistador. A él casi no le gustaba la bebida y las muchachas con pinta de zorras le disgustaban completamente, pues, como se mencionó antes, él no era fanático de las locuras; Naruto sí. En el pasado, prometió que por nada en el mundo las extrañas costumbres de su amigo se le pegarían. _¡Que bien cumples las promesas!_

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando la imagen de Sakura apareció de pronto; se veía tan linda con el diminuto vestido negro que Ino le regaló. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se percató de sus pensamientos. Se acostó con una desconocida y de un momento a otro cree que su mejor amiga está como quiere. Salió del baño y tomó el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a Naruto Uzumaki.

—Hombre, parecías un tigre anoche —dijo su amigo cuando entró a la habitación del hotel.

—Cierra la boca y llévame a casa—gruñó.

Definitivamente no tenía ganas de discutir. En la entrada de su casa lo esperaba Sakura Haruno, que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados, una blusa roja muy poco femenina y su corto cabello rosa recogido en una cola de caballo que dejaba a unos cuantos mechones sueltos; ella siempre era así. Al verlo, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sasuke sintió una enorme paz con el contacto y también una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Se separó de ella esperando, fastidiosamente, el vómito, pero éste nunca apareció. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a su cuerpo?

Miró detenidamente a su amiga. Unas grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos verdes (que estaban rojizos), su boca estaba hinchada y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Ella casi nunca se sonrojaba y menos con él. ¿Sería tal vez por qué él no quitaba sus ojos de ella? De nuevo su estómago comenzó a comportarse extraño y decidió entrar al baño inmediatamente, no podía pasar una vergüenza así delante de nadie.

Tomó una ducha rápida esperando encontrar consuelo en el agua tibia que salía del grifo, pero sólo había agua fría, nada más. Cuando salió, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido, en la sala lo esperaban sus fieles amigos. Sakura se acercó a él y le ofreció un café, él lo aceptó sin objetar. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba ser rechazada. Se sentaron en el sillón, acompañando a Naruto —que veía la televisión—. Su mejor amigo poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y sus cabellos eran desordenados y rubios; en su cara se distinguían tres marcas en cada mejilla y siempre estaban acompañadas de una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? —interrogó ella.

—Nada —pronunció él.

—Tuvo una noche salvaje con una chica a la que no recuerda —sentenció Naruto.

Sakura abrió totalmente los ojos, sorprendida. Ella conocía perfectamente a Sasuke, pues se había encargado de cuidarlo desde que ambos eran apenas unos niños. Sabía que no era irracional. Lo observó fijamente y él se incomodó. Había algo en el comportamiento de él que no cuadraba. Respiró profundamente tratando de hallar una respuesta, pero las soluciones siempre eran negativas.

—Ayúdenme a encontrar a la chica —demandó.

—Déjalo así, idiota. Tú sólo te metiste en un lío gordo. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que te convirtieras en un salvaje. Además, esto le pasa a muchas personas, no eres el único —pronunció Naruto mientras cambiaba de canal a la televisión.

—Tenemos que encontrarla —recalcó.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que te quitó lo virgen —rió el rubio.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Naruto miró a Sakura, Sakura a Sasuke y Sasuke a la televisión. Todos en la universidad —donde estudiaban administración de empresas—, creían que él era un chico experimentado, puesto que era muy asediado por las chicas. Nadie lo culpaba por eso; sus hipnotizantes ojos oscuros combinaban con su cabello negro rebelde y con su perfecto cuerpo. Sasuke Uchiha era uno de esos chicos que toda la gente miraba.

Sakura rió disimuladamente y después estalló en carcajadas. Naruto también la acompañó y juntos crearon un coro de risas. Sasuke interpretó este gesto como completa burla. Del rubio siempre lo esperó, pero de ella no. Los miró asesinamente, no necesitaba burlas en estos momentos. Ambos tomaron una postura seria y respiraban pausadamente, tratando de controlarse.

—Se quedó con el reloj que mi padre me obsequió —trató de desviar el tema.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo Sakura, mostrando una enorme sonrisa que le reconfortó.

—Espera a ver la reacción de todos cuando se enteren que a tus 22 años todavía eras virgen —se mofó el rubio.

—Cierra la boca, Naruto. Es mejor que dejemos a Sasuke solo para que trate de poner sus ideas en orden.

Después de eso, atravesaron la puerta y tomaron sus respectivos caminos, mientras el Uchiha veía a la nada. La había cagado descomunalmente y tenía que componer su error. Necesitaba saber quién demonios había sido tan cobarde como para abandonarlo después de haber tenido contacto sexual. Fue a la cocina y encontró una olla repleta de arroz blanco; estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Sakura era la única persona que se tomaba la molestia de cocinarle. También estaba muy seguro de que ella no podía ser la chica con la que se acostó.

Sakura llegó a su casa y analizó la situación de su amigo. Todo parecía una gran broma sacada de una película filmada en Las Vegas. Apenas ayer cumplió los 23 años y hoy tenía que encontrar a la chica con la que él había tenido sexo. Sabía perfectamente que el alcohol no era nada bueno. Y, aunque bebió unas cuantas copas en su cumpleaños, recordaba a la perfección cada detalle.

Volvió a reír cuando recordó que Sasuke era virgen antes de lo sucedido. Tuvo conciencia de que, cuando Naruto y ella rieron, él lo tomó como una vil burla. Pero ella, en el fondo, sabía que todo fue por nerviosismo, pues siempre reía de esa manera cuando algo le inquietaba. _¿Qué te puso nerviosa, cariño?_


	2. Buen trasero

**¡No más tequila!**

.

.

**Resumen: **Sasuke perdió la virginidad y no recuerda con quién por efecto del alcohol. Sakura siempre ríe cuando se habla del tema. Él lo interpreta como burla; ella, en cambio, sabe que es por nerviosismo.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** No puedo creer que desde el 2009 no actualizaba esto, mil disculpas.

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

_Buen trasero._

_

* * *

_.

Sakura había estado muy rara en los últimos días con él. Aunque siempre se mantenía a su lado para que no se sintiera perturbado, ella parecía distante, como si algo le preocupara. Tal vez el asunto de la misteriosa mujer roba virginidades también la estaba mortificando a ella.

Eso era lo último que él quería. Si bien usualmente trataba de mandar a la mierda a cualquiera, ella era la excepción a la regla. Desde que eran pequeños ambos se cuidaban mutuamente. Cuando Sasuke conoció a Sakura apenas tenía seis años. Ella era sobrina de Tsunade, una amiga de su tío Kakashi, quien a su vez lo había cuidado cuando se quedó huérfano de padre y madre.

Ella y Naruto eran como uña y mugre. El rubio también era huérfano de ambos padres y era cuidado por su tío Jiraiya, que era un _"viejo rabo verde vale mierda" _según la percepción del Uchiha, y del cual Naruto había aprendido a ser todo un cabrón de primera.

A partir de su llegada los tres se hicieron inseparables. Siempre sintió un poco de celos de que Naruto hubiese conocido primero a Sakura, pero aprendió a controlarse. A ella le tocó cuidarlo las veces que él lloraba por la ausencia de sus padres y él la abrazaba siempre que se burlaban de la poca feminidad de ella.

Y es que ella era así. Le valía un comino si su ropa no combinaba con sus zapatos o si su figura no era la de una modelo; a los dieciocho comenzó a maquillarse mínimamente y a ser notada por los chicos. Por cierto, en esta etapa tampoco pudo evitar sentirse celoso de los pocos que la cortejaban.

Uno de ellos era Naruto, quien desde la adolescencia había desarrollado sentimientos por ella. Cuando éste le confesó que la amaba, ella solamente sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Y, aunque él se había deprimido después de su negativa, supo encontrar de nuevo el amor.

Esta vez le tocó fijarse en la bella Hinata, una chica muy tímida pero también muy hermosa. Al principio de su relación, cuando ambos tenían veinte años, parecían la pareja más extraña del mundo; a él le gustaba la adrenalina y a ella la tranquilidad. Pero juntos se entendían y sobre todo, se amaban.

Por eso Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención a la confesión de su amigo, pues lo conocía más que bien. Pero tampoco pudo evitar la sensación de que su sangre estaba hirviendo.

_Nunca le prestó atención a eso, pues, según él, no era relevante._

Y ahora ahí estaba, viendo a su mejor amiga sufrir porque el valioso reloj de su padre no podía ser encontrado. Ese reloj había sido la única pertenencia que le dieron a Sasuke después del trágico accidente carretero donde murió su familia y por supuesto para él era más que una simple joya con diamantes.

Durante una semana intentó hacer memoria para ver si recordaba algún detalle que le diera una pista sobre la mujer con la que se había acostado. Pero nada pasó. Su mente no tenía idea de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pues tanto alcohol probablemente le mató algunas neuronas de su prestigiada cabeza.

—No creo que sea conveniente preguntarle a Karin —aconsejó Sakura.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Porque es una perra mentirosa, de seguro dirá que ella fue la que te desplumó y tú le creerás.

—¿Y cómo sabes que le creeré?

—Porque, aunque te hagas el muy inteligente y audaz, no eres más que un pollito ingenuo con un gran trasero —puntualizó.

Así solía ser ella. Impredecible, espontánea y muy divertida. No le importaba hablar sin tapujos, le gustaba ir directo al grano. ¿Mencionó su trasero?

—¿Cuándo me has visto el trasero? —preguntó curioso.

—Eh, pues —rió—; vamos con Karin, quizás ella sepa algo.

Le cambió el tema. Otra cosa típica de Sakura cuando algo la ponía nerviosa. El Uchiha nunca acababa de sorprenderse de la personalidad de su amiga. Cada día podía aprender algo nuevo junto a ella.

Buscaron a Karin y la encontraron besándose en un rincón de la escuela con Suigetsu, su íntimo amigo. Era bien sabido que él estaba enamorado de ella pero que ella amaba a Sasuke _"con todo su podrido corazón"_ según la Haruno. Al verlos ahí, Karin dejó de besarlo y lo apartó de ella, como si él la estuviera forzando.

—Este iluso nunca entenderá que no siento nada por él —explicó.

—Sí, claro —dijo con ironía la Haruno.

—¿Vienes por el reloj que dejaste la otra noche en la habitación? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

Él se sorprendió, ¿cómo sabía que eso estaba buscando? Karin sacó el artefacto de lujo de su bolsa y se lo dio con cuidado a Sasuke.

—Perdón por irme así sin esperar a que te despertaras, es que me sentí asustada —se disculpó.

—Así que fuiste tú —concluyó el pelinegro.

—¿Quién más podría haber sido? —carcajeó— Ni que Sakura tuviera las agallas para hacerlo.

La mencionada enrojeció de cólera y se fue echando humo a su siguiente clase. El Uchiha se quedó en trance por un rato, pues, aunque sabía que Karin era la que más posibilidades tenía, la esperanza de que fuera alguien más nunca se había ido. Y por alguien más me refiero a una persona con ojos verdes.

—No hagas mención alguna de lo que pasó —sentenció—. Esto nunca más volverá a suceder.

—¿Seguro? Parecías disfrutarlo mucho.

—¡Calla! —gritó— Eso fue un error.

Y entonces se fue. No quería escuchar los detalles de la atrocidad más grande que pudo haber cometido en su vida.

A pesar de haber tenido una familia por corto tiempo, aprendió que las cosas debían hacerse con respeto y con amor. Aunque a veces no demostraba esos sentimientos, siempre los tenía muy presentes, sobretodo en la cuestión sexual. Para él hacer el amor era sagrado.

Lo que hizo con Karin no fue amor, pes no sentía lo más mínimo por ella, le era indiferente. Sentía que había traicionado todos los valores que había aprendido gracias al acto desenfrenado que cometió, movido por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Decidió irse a su casa sin entrar a las clases que le restaban, no se sentía con ánimos para oír las cosas aburridas que sus profesores tenían para decir. Espero a que Sakura llegara y por mientras veía televisión sin ponerle atención.

—¡Te dije que en esa perra no debíamos confiar! —gritó la Haruno.

—Ella tenía el reloj —contrarrestó.

—¡Su papá es dueño de ese lugar! —exclamó— De seguro alguna mucama lo encontró y Karin lo reconoció.

—No lo creo posible.

—Incluso pudo habértelo quitado en la fiesta, de tan borracho que estabas tal vez te descuidaste —agregó.

—Ya no quiero oír más del tema —finalizó el chico.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara entre el pecho de Sasuke. Así se quedaron por unos minutos. Él se sentía protegido, en paz; se olvidó de sus problemas en un instante y aspiró el aroma tierno de la chica. Ella estaba algo frustrada y triste, pero, al igual que él, se sintió en confianza.

Las horas pasaron y se quedaron dormidos. Cuando la mujer de ojos verdes despertó, recayó en que era de noche y debía ir a su casa. Trató de no hacerle ruido al muchacho, no pudo evitar contemplarlo por un momento, se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que casi babeaba por él y se dispuso a salir.

—Sakura, _tienes buen trasero _—susurró el Uchiha en medio de su ensoñación.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó.

—No me preguntes, sólo lo sé —y después se volvió a dormir.

_Cuidado, te están atrapando, querida._


	3. Error con error se paga

**¡No más tequila!**

.

**Resumen:** Sasuke perdió la virginidad y no recuerda con quién por efecto del alcohol. Sakura siempre ríe cuando se habla del tema. Él lo interpreta como burla; ella, en cambio, sabe que es por nerviosismo.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Perdón por la demora. Soy mala :(. El siguiente capítulo será el último.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Error con error se paga.

* * *

.

Sakura Haruno estaba más inquieta de lo normal. Si bien ya sabían la verdad acerca de la chica misteriosa roba inocencias y además habían recuperado el reloj tan valioso para su mejor amigo, algo le preocupaba.

Tal vez era el hecho de que Sasuke se había alejado, por así expresarlo, de todo contacto con mujeres o a lo mejor la idea de que Karin pudiera tomar ventaja de lo ocurrido.

La verdad era que el simple pensamiento de que el Uchiha podría llegar a sentirse comprometido por haberle entregado su virginidad a la pelos de zanahoria le provocaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué miras? —le preguntó al moreno.

—Nada —contestó.

La chica miró al mismo lugar que su amigo veía y se encontró con que ahí estaba, precisamente, Karin. Parecía que nada le turbaba su patética felicidad. Volvió a reparar en Sasuke y lo miró fijamente. Algo no le agradó.

—¿Qué me miras tú? —le cuestionó con un tono pesado.

Sakura lo analizó un poco más y pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha. Oh no, no, no, ¿su amigo se estaba enamorando de semejante perra prostituta?

—¡Na-da! —le dijo enojada.

Después de esto, su relación se deterioró sin poderlo evitar. Sasuke se volvió más callado que de costumbre y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a hablar con la pared fría y dura.

Lo cierto era que ambos se extrañaban y mucho.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba estresado, sus sentimientos estaban enredados a más no poder. Después de la "confesión" de Karin, estaba seguro que algo no cuadraba en la historia; por eso últimamente la observaba para intentar recordar algo de lo sucedido.

Pero nada pasaba.

Definitivamente el alcohol que ingirió ese día fue bastante, tanto como para provocarle una laguna mental de tal magnitud.

Lo cierto era que imaginarse teniendo sexo con Karin le daba asco. La chica estaba buena, tenía un cuerpo descomunal, pero simplemente no era su tipo; para él era más superficial de lo permitido, más falsa que una mujer con cirugías pláticas y más corriente que un perro de la calle.

Su chica ideal debía ser natural, sencilla y sin que le importaran un comino los comentarios de la sociedad.

Sonrió cuando Sakura se le apareció en la mente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

—Ya no es lo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo nuestro —dijo con tristeza—. Desde que te enteraste que Karin te desplumó, siento que le prestas más atención a ella. A cada rato la miras mientras te hablo, te sonrojas y andas en la luna.

Sasuke se rió a carcajadas.

La Haruno lo miró enfurecida, dolida y triste, parecía que quería matarlo.

—Háblame claro, ¿te gusta?

El Uchiha se calló en seco.

—No lo sé.

Este fue su último contacto como amigos.

De una forma u otra, Sasuke sentía que le había fallado a su mejor amiga tanto como se había fallado a sí mismo. Al crecer juntos ambos habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir valores familiares e individuales.

Eran tan afines uno y otro que serían la pareja perfecta.

La idea también rondaba la cabeza del moreno una y otra vez pero pensarlo se le hacía absurdo, un mero abuso de confianza, un aprovechamiento.

Además para él era casi imposible mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse sucio, avergonzado; ¿cómo podría decirle que sólo pronunciar su nombre le provocaba una chispa en todo su cuerpo? Era simplemente tonto. Ella jamás lo aceptaría.

Era su mejor amiga, su hermana.

Naruto Uzumaki se cansó de verlos deprimidos y sin ánimos de nada. Tener una conversación seria y civilizada con ambos era algo que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque los quería a los dos por igual y no iba a permitir más sufrimiento.

Pero cuando quería juntarlos no podía; ya fuera porque Sakura estaba demasiado enojada o Sasuke más que avergonzado, dicha conversación no se daba.

Cuando hablaba por separado con ellos también era casi imposible. El Uchiha al principio le seguía la corriente con sus bromas pero, más tarde que temprano, terminaba hablando de la ojiverde y de sus problemas.

—Hermano, no sé qué hacer —le confesó el moreno.

—Sólo dile lo que sientes —le sugirió.

—Pero es demasiado testaruda y orgullosa.

—¿Acaso tú no eres igual? —cuestionó— Deberías saber lidiar contigo mismo.

Después habló con Sakura, quien, como siempre, no estaba de buen humor y le pidió que lo hicieran brevemente.

—¿Cuándo piensas acabar con esto? —exigió el rubio.

—Ya no se puede dar marcha atrás.

—Claro que se puede —dijo con mesura—, el problema es que no quieres.

La Haruno se quedó callada. Lo miró una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas salieron salvajemente de sus ojos, como si hubieran estado esperando una eternidad y por fin pudieron sentir la libertad gota por gota.

Después de esto, Naruto comenzó a sospechar más acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de esos dos. Si fueran simplemente dos mejores amigos peleados no tardarían tanto en reconciliarse, pues una relación así era capaz de comprenderlo todo y de perdonar hasta el más terrible pecado.

No, ahí había algo más.

Si una persona externa fuera espectador de esa escena, fácilmente diría que él actuaba como un chico enamorado que había engañado y traicionado a su pareja y que ella era la típica chica herida, enojada y resentida con el amor de su vida.

Tenía que hacer algo para que esos dos dejaran de fastidiarle la vida, pues ellos eran principalmente el sentido de su existencia, el motivo de su felicidad, la razón de sus sonrisas. Si ellos no querían volver a ser amigos, los dejaría, pero sólo para que se convirtieran en algo más; no estaba dispuesto a perderlos por una cosa tan estúpida como esta.

Por eso los juntó en un rincón de la escuela, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos; como estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos acudiría si les decía a qué iban, los trajo con engaños. A Sasuke le dijo que quería enseñarle algo valioso que había encontrado por ahí y a Sakura que le tenía que contar algo de su vida que no lo dejaba dormir y que no se extendería mucho en el tema.

—Bien, no se irán de aquí hasta que arreglen sus asuntos —sentenció—. Los estaré vigilando.

Y se fue, dejándolos solos. Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, Sasuke agarró valor, la miró a los ojos y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Te extraño —susurró.

—Perdóname por ser tan infantil —suplicó.

—Te entiendo, estabas celosa —se burló.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe sin deshacer su abrazo.

—Te quiero —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se sonrojó al igual que el Uchiha. Ambos estaban nerviosos, el moreno cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, mientras la chica imitaba sus acciones. Cuando sus alientos estuvieron a punto de mezclarse, un grito opacó el momento.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —vociferó la pelirroja Karin.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Naruto.

No se explicaba cómo los había encontrado.

—Tenemos que hablar, en privado —dijo reparando en la chica con cabello rosa.

—Sakura tiene toda mi confianza, así que habla, no hay problema —sentenció.

—Estoy embarazada.

_¿Te queda claro, linda, que error con error se paga y que de esta no te libras para nada? Yo te recomendaría hablar pues, de una u otra manera, lo perderás. _


	4. Buscando excusas

Buscando excusas

* * *

.

—Eso no puede ser verdad —dijo Sasuke estupefacto por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Y es que no todos los días llega una mujer a decirte que está embarazada. ¿Qué carajo quería ella que él hiciera? ¿Acaso planeaba que ambos se casaran? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si ni siquiera se conocían?

Que eran compañeros de clases desde hace mucho tiempo, eso es cierto. Que ella estuvo obsesionada con él, también es cierto. Que apenas y habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras, es más que cierto. Pero decir que sabían cuál era el color favorito de ambos y cuál era su tipo de música que más les agradaba, sería estar mintiendo.

Él no sabía prácticamente nada de ella; desconocía el día de su cumpleaños, su edad, su color de cabello natural (porque era más que obvio que no era pelirroja natural), su grupo o su auto favorito, sus manías a la hora de comer, el lado de la cama que prefería, su posición a la hora de dormir, su juguete preferido, sus películas favoritas, los colores que más le gustaban, cuántas parejas tuvo en el pasado; en fin, ese tipo de cosas que uno necesita saber antes de compartir una vida con alguien más.

—Claro que lo es —suspiró Karin.

Instantáneamente el moreno palideció. Un pequeño error inconsciente le costaría, probablemente, su felicidad futura, su familia futura y su amor futuro.

Porque aunque él no sabía exactamente lo que ocurrió esa noche, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no amaba, para nada, a la chica que le estaba exigiendo soluciones.

—Esto no puede ser cierto —bufó.

Sakura Haruno estuvo ahí todo este tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba aún más congelada e incrédula que el Uchiha, o eso era lo que creía él.

Lo cierto era que Sakura no estaba incrédula, más sí congelada. Quería hablar, moverse y detener el gran circo que estaba siendo armado frente a sus ojos, pero simplemente sus extremidades no reaccionaban y mucho menos su boca.

—¿Qué hago? —pensó, hundida en su mundo.

Para ella, existían dos alternativas:

La primera era quedarse callada y mirar como esa chica ruin se aprovechaba de su mejor amigo y le hacía imposible el resto de su vida.

La segunda era hablar y perderlo para siempre.

¿Podría ella guardar la verdad sólo por fines egoístas? ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar el futuro brillante de Sasuke Uchiha por temor? ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

Imaginó entonces lo que la primera alternativa proveería: el moreno y la pelirroja en el altar, jurándose amor frente a la ley. La chica con su panza aumentando mes con mes, la sonrisa del chico extinguiéndose por siempre. Él no sería capaz de dejar a su hijo aunque esto le costara la felicidad. Karin no sería capaz de decirle que él no es el padre del bebé y ambos vivirían con remordimientos. Tal vez el matrimonio duraría, cuando mucho, cinco años, mismos en los que Sasuke se adentraría en la bebida y en la depresión, pues vivir al lado de una persona que no amas, no es para nada grato, es una condena peor que el infierno.

Y tal vez, él moriría engañado, creyendo que después de todo salvó a su hijo y le dio todo el amor que merecía. Jamás culparía a esa criatura de sus desgracias, pues estaría consciente que se las tenía bien merecidas por no ser más responsable. Pobre chico, una mente brillante hundida en la peor de las oscuridades.

Sakura, entonces se aterró y comenzó a imaginar el futuro de la segunda alternativa: él destrozado por tantas mentiras, sus ojos jades llorando sin parar día y noche, lamentándose por ser tan cobardes, por mirar a la distancia y no decir absolutamente nada desde el principio. Él jamás le volvería a hablar y ella, probablemente, se deprimiría y comería como cerdo todos los días, hasta volverse obesa y solitaria, acompañada solo por unos cuantos gatos que comían las sobras que ella dejaba cuando se quedaba dormida en pleno deguste.

Moriría sola, pues los gatos poco a poco se irían muriendo y se cansarían de su amargo carácter. Lloraría y, en su último respiro, lo único que aclamaría sería a Sasuke Uchiha, su amor de juventud frustrado y platónico.

Se volvió a asustar, lo que le hizo volver al mundo real. Observó a la pareja, que seguía discutiendo: él gritaba y ella lloraba, alegando que su padre la mataría.

Entonces un fugaz pensamiento se apoderó de Sakura: el amor no es egoísta. Ella recordaba perfectamente el sentimiento de estar sola, pero también recordó que un día juró proteger siempre a su mejor amigo, a quién amaba con una gran intensidad.

Se dijo a sí misma que podía vivir en paz viendo a Sasuke feliz, cumpliendo sus metas, desde lejos.

Agarró valor, tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones resistían y cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a Dios un poco de misericordia por ser tan mentirosa.

—Lo que dices no es verdad —pronunció, dirigiéndose a Karin.

—¡Tengo una prueba que lo confirma! —gritó la aludida en medio de su llanto.

—Entonces la criatura que esperas no es de Sasuke —sentenció.

Su cuerpo temblaba de una manera exagerada, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto nerviosismo. Miró fijamente a Karin, excluyendo de su campo visual al Uchiha. Estaba consciente de que si lo miraba, se le iría todo el valor que tanto le costó reunir.

—¡Él y yo nos acostamos en tu cumpleaños! —vociferó.

—Si eso es cierto, dime —tragó saliva—, ¿dónde tiene Sasuke un lunar que se parece a Italia?

Karin guardó un largo silencio. El Uchiha se sorprendió.

—¿En la nalga? —cuestionó después de un rato.

—No —sonrió la Haruno—, está en su entrepierna. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que pasaste una magnífica noche a su lado?

—Estaba ebria, no preste atención a esos detalles —excusó—. Además, ¿tú como sabes eso?

Sakura tomó otra bocanada de aire y se sonrojó. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Tú bien lo dices, estabas tan ebria que te quedaste dormida a un lado de la piscina. Esa noche la que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Sasuke no fuiste tú, fui yo.

Tanto la pelirroja como el ojinegro se quedaron estáticos.

—Está bien, tu ganas, me descubriste —Karin sonrió mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Sakura apretó los ojos y rogando por un milagro, miró a Sasuke. La mirada que él le regresó, jamás podrá olvidarla; estaba cargada de dolor, decepción y odio, mucho odio. La chica sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos y, cuando estuvo a punto de dar explicaciones, el chico se fue, dejando a una mentirosa llorando.

Naruto, quién había presenciado todo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No le cuestionó nada, simplemente dejó que ella llorara. Al cabo de un rato, ambos partieron a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente, la Haruno llamó una y otra vez al teléfono del Uchiha, esperando después de cada tono una respuesta, pero nada. Parecía que su visión se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

Estuvo una semana sin comer bien, sin levantarse de la cama —no tuvo el valor de ir a la escuela— y sin parar de llorar. Entonces, al séptimo día, después de muchas llamadas perdidas al celular del hombre al que amaba, sonó la puerta.

Corrió, toda la esperanza acumulada le permitió arreglarse el cabello y secarse un poco las lágrimas. Abrió la puerta y, lo que vio, le trajo aún más depresión: soñando con ver a Sasuke, se encontró con la mismísima Karin.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó desalentada.

—Vengo a ver cómo estás —sonrió.

—Vete de aquí, perra hipócrita —masculló.

—Creo que esas palabras te las estas diciendo a ti misma —dijo.

Eso le dolió. La zorra esa tenía toda la boca retacada de razón.

—Sabes que es verdad lo que digo, por eso callas —pronunció Karin—. Yo siempre supe que tú te habías acostado con Sasuke. El último teatrito que armé fue para que de una vez por todas dijeras la verdad; no lo hice porque quería alejarte de él, porque hace mucho tiempo que lo superé. Lo hice porque, ahora que entiendo lo que es el amor, creo que todos tenemos derecho a vivirlo y si esa mentira continuaba, jamás ibas a ser feliz.

Sakura calló. ¿Cuándo fue que Karin maduró y se convirtió en una buena mujer? ¿Acaso el amor le había hecho cambiar? ¿De quién estaba enamorada? Pero, sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería?

—Me dejaste impresionada —susurró Sakura—, gracias.

—De nada, desde que estoy con Suigetsu soy otra persona. Él me enseñó a amar de verdad y a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sasuke era sólo un capricho —dijo—. Y por eso no hay nadie mejor que tú para enseñarle a ese tonto Uchiha lo que es el amor. Así que anda, sal de tu ensimismamiento y lucha por él.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, al mismo tiempo que Karin la abrazaba.

Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha, quién estaba acostado en su cama, ausentándose también de la escuela y pensando una y otra vez sobre lo ocurrido, pudo recordar perfectamente lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Después de que Karin se quedó botada, él comenzó a sentirse mal, por lo que le pidió a Sakura que lo llevará a una habitación porque ya no podía ni con su alma. La chica, quién nunca le decía que no, lo obedeció y lo apoyó en sus hombros. Ambos reían, pues aunque ella no estaba completamente ebria, se veía con unas copas de más. Cuando lo acostó en la cama, ella le quitó los zapatos y le desabrochó la camisa para que durmiera mejor. Entonces, en un movimiento brusco e impensado, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la posicionó sobre él. Le dijo que era hermosa y que para él no había nadie más que ella, acto seguido la besó y lo demás ya se sabe cómo termina.

Si él la había orillado a que hiciera tal cosa, entonces ¿por qué no era capaz de perdonarla? Reflexionó un poco más: ¿no fue humillante para ella el hecho de que él no pudo recordar lo maravilloso que fue hacer el amor? ¿No fue desgarrador el hecho de que el hombre en quién más confiaba no recordaba prácticamente nada de haberle quitado la virginidad?

Entonces llegó a una conclusión. Él, desde que supo la verdad, no había hecho nada más que buscar excusas para no perdonarla. El hecho era que, por más que buscaba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, la que lo desplumó, la que siempre lo cuido.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, tomó su chaqueta y se montó en su auto. Minutos más tarde, después de bajarse del carro, caminó lentamente y tocó la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

Ella le abrió y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo. Miró sus ojeras, su palidez y su delgadez; la culpa inundó su ser, pues la chica lucía deplorable debido a sus evasiones.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Solamente se observaban, como si hubiesen pasado años desde su último encuentro.

—Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y ya no quiero ser tu mejor amiga nunca más —sentenció la chica con una fuerza descomunal en sus palabras—. Ahora quiero que me perdones y que me ames si es posible. Incluso si en este momento dices que no, no lo aceptaré, jamás me rendiré. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

Un deseo incontrolable se apoderó de él. La abrazó fuertemente y, sin más, besó sus labios de una forma tierna y mesurada. Fue el beso más hermoso de sus vidas, en el cual depositaban todo el amor que habían estado guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados.

—Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha y desde ahora _soy tu novio._

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

Gracias por su lectura, por sus comentarios a lo largo (o mejor dicho corto) de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y no me queda más que invitarlos a que lean mis otras historias, las cuales espero que les gusten.

Nos leemos más pronto de lo que piensan.


End file.
